Eternal Demise
by EmWinston94
Summary: Lily Andrews is a normal 18 year old, well sort of. Her family is really messed up: her dad is a cheater, her mom is depressed, her sister is dead, and well she is lonely. She is forced to move into the Murder House and right away she notices there is something off with the house. Then she meets Tate. (Warnings listed at the beginning of each chapter.)
1. Chapter One

**WARNING: This story will contain graphic depictions of death, sex, and other triggering subjects. There is mention of rape, but no rape actually takes place in this story. DO NOT READ if any of these things affect you negatively. **

This is an old Tate Langdon Fanfiction that I wrote ages ago when I first began watching American Horror Story. Personally I think the first season is the best, but season three is a very close second. All in all I think Evan Peters does an amazing job portraying Tate and his twisted mind. This story is something like four or five years and I made the decision to actually type it up and edit it and make it amazing.

The whole story is finished, but I'm not going to be posting them all at once. At first I will start will one or two chapters a week. In total there will be 17 chapters, so it is a fairly short story. I'm actually hoping to get some feedback on this story unlike my other ones.

So please read and tell me what you think about this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

At the moment I wasn't on speaking terms with my parents, which was hard since we were all driving from New York to California together.

"Lily do you need anything before we get back on the road?" My mother asked at one of the rest stops, I just shook my head still not saying anything to them.

"Mary I really think you're going to love this house. It was cheap to buy, but the house is huge and it's in a good neighborhood." My father said to my mother. She didn't respond to him. Like me she wasn't on speaking terms with my father, he did something she wouldn't tell me about. I'm pretty sure she found out that he was cheating on her.

The rest of the car ride, which was something like two or three hours long, was so awkward and quiet. Somehow I managed to sleep that whole time. Finally we were in California, and we pulled up to our new house, which was huge like my father had said. The house was covered in red bricks, with a white brick lining the windows. I could see multiple stain glassed windows. Honestly the house was hauntingly beautiful. Though something about the house sent a deep chill through my body.

My mother and I cautiously followed my father into the house, "Now I talked to the most recent owners, and they said they left a lot of their furniture here. Also they wouldn't tell me how they liked the house." My father said and I noticed the severely dusty furniture.

"Oh god this place is horrendous." My mother said when she saw the dank and dusty furniture.

My father rolled his eyes, "Honey it's not that bad. We just need to clean up the place a little bit, and then it will feel like home." I knew that would never be true, and I could see my mother felt the same way when she sent him a nasty glare.

"Do you like the house Lily?" Now my father was talking to me.

"Um well it is definitely a bit interesting." I directly ignored the fact that I didn't like the place at all and it had a horrible vibe.

* * *

We were completely unpacked the next day, and my mother was trying to clean up the dusty furniture when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I offered heading to the door. I opened it and discovered and older woman with really red hair and one brown eye and one blue eye standing there. She was an odd sight.

"Hello, I'm Moira. I used to be the maid for the previous residents." She said shaking my hand. There was something weird about this woman.

"What do we have here?" I turned to find my father standing behind me eyeing the woman, "I'm John Andrews, the man of the house." He sounded as if he was flirting with this older woman, and I nearly puked in my mouth. I left them in disgust, come on she was old and my dad was hitting on her.

I had chosen a smaller bedroom that had its own bathroom, and my parents chose the master bedroom of course. My room was a pale greenish color, but I liked the color so I didn't mind. My father was making me use the furniture that was already in the room, but it wasn't too bad. There was a nice queen sized bed with matching furniture around the room. I unpacked my clothes hanging some in the closet, and the rest were put in the drawer.

It turned out my parents actually hired Moira to be our maid as well, since she wasn't asking for much pay to work. My mom was colder than ever to my father. They literally never talked and I think she even decided to sleep in a different room. I tried not to let the tension between my parents affect me.

"Hey Lily, I'm going away for a four week business trip. Take care of your mother for me." My father said one morning out of the blue.

"Alright have fun with your secretary." Everyone knew that he was having an affair with her, so I didn't feel bad saying that. He glared at me before he left but I didn't pay any mind to it.

* * *

Every time I tried to talk to my mother, she would either tell me to leave her alone or not say anything at all. It was easy to see that the house was making her depressed, which worried me because she wasn't good with coping with her depression. My father has never really noticed how depressed his wife was, but I did.

One morning as I entered the kitchen, I noticed my mother sitting at the counter staring out the window at the gazebo that the man that was here before had built.

"Are you okay Mom?" She didn't reply to me or even acknowledge me. She just continued to stare out the window.

"She won't respond to you." I heard someone say, and I turned to find a girl in her early twenties with long brown hair and bruises on her arm.

How the hell did she get into the house, "Who are you, how did you get in the house?" She could see that she had startled me.

"I'm Hayden. You see that gazebo out there?" She was pointing to it, "The former owner Ben Harmon. Well he buried me under there, and built that shitty thing over me." What the hell is this girl talking about? I looked out at the gazebo and then back to her, but she wasn't there anymore and I noticed that my mother was no longer sitting there as well. Maybe I was just seeing things, because there is no way that Hayden or whoever she is could have come into my house and left that quickly.

The encounter left me a little freaked out. Wait, did that Ben Harmon guy kill her and then get away with it? No I doubt she was even telling the truth. It was probably some neighborhood woman, who just wants to scare us.

I found my mother sitting on the couch, intensely reading a book while Moira cleaned up the room. This house didn't scare me, it just confused me to a point where I thought that I had imagined that conversation with Hayden. Honestly I probably did imagine it. They say when you are feeling lonely, you can start to imagine things that aren't really there. Also I think all the stress from the move was finally getting to me.

As I was walking to my room into my room I thought I saw someone walking into my parents' bedroom, so I followed them. But when I walked into the room I didn't see anyone, though I felt a very heavy presence looming in the room. Shaking off the feeling I just went back to my room.

* * *

I had decided to ask Moira if she knew about this Hayden girl.

She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, "Hey Moira, can I ask you something?"

Moira looked up from the stove and nodded, "Yes Miss, you can ask me anything." She said being all proper, it was something I wasn't really used to.

I sat at the counter, "Okay I may sound crazy. Anyway, did you know a girl named Hayden?"

"Hayden who?"

"Oh sorry I don't have a last name." I was starting to think that I shouldn't have asked her.

There was something about the look Moira was giving me that told me she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Never mind I think I know who you are talking about. Hayden McClane. She was Ben Harmon's mistress from Boston. She was a student from one of his college classes, and it just so happens he got her pregnant. She came to Los Angela's to tell him that she was keeping the baby and she disappeared after that." This was way too freaky.

"Oh well, if you don't mind, can you tell me about the Harmon's?"

"I can. Ben Harmon was married to Vivien and they had a daughter named Violet, who was 16 when they bought the house, but she is 21 now." She paused to take the food off the stove, "Anyway Ben was a psychiatrist who worked from home, and would see his patients in the study every day. Vivien stayed at home and Violet went to school." She put a plate of food in front of me, "Ben cheated on his wife with Hayden and got her pregnant, and then he found out that Vivien was pregnant as well. Violet was a very depressed girl, she liked to cut and she fell in love with a dead boy. Well Vivien started to see things in the house. Ben, in the end, sent her to a mental institution. Then he and Violet moved back to Boston." Moira finished standing right in from of me.

Holy hell that family was just as messed up as my family is.

"Oh wow." Were the only words to leave my mouth.

"Yes, they claimed the house was the cause of everything."

I pushed my food away from me, not feeling hungry after hearing all of that.

"Are you not hungry?" Moira asked when she noticed me push my plate away.

"No, I'll eat it later." I called to her as I walked to my room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Warning: **This chapter contains a very graphic scene that may also be triggering for some. I will italicize the graphic part if you would like to skip it. Also Lily meets Tate for the first time later in the chapter. Oh and I realize that most of these chapters are really short, but that was just the way I managed to split it up.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next few days were odd, and my mom still hadn't said a word. Also Moira was starting to really creep me out. At night I would hear someone walking in the hallway, and sometimes I would hear a laugh. My mother didn't seem to notice anything.

A few more weeks went by and nothing had changed. Until one day I decided to make my mother talk. She was on the couch staring at the ground.

"Mom I need to talk to you." I said while sitting down beside her on the couch, she looked at me and nodded for me to go on.

"You're starting to worry me. You haven't said a thing since we moved into this damn house, is something going on?"

She sighed, "I guess you deserve to know. Back in New York, one day while you were at school I came home from work early. I expected your father to be at work but instead I heard moaning from our bedroom. When I went in I found him in bed with your Aunt, my sister." My mother looked like she was about to break down.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry mom. Why are you still with him?" If I was her I would have left him the moment I caught him in that position.

Her voice broke when she spoke, "I have no choice. He said if I left he would come after me and kill me." What the hell is wrong with him? I would never see my father the same way ever again, not that I saw him in a positive light before.

* * *

_Two weeks after my mom told me about my dad, exactly two days before he was due to come home. I noticed that the house was a little quiet and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I decided to find my mother and see if she wanted to get out of the house for the day. The only thing I heard was running water, so I guessed she was taking a bath._

_I knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey mom, do you want to come shopping with me when you're done?" Listening intently I heard no answer, "Mom?" Still nothing._

_The bathroom door was unlocked, I opened it and screamed. My mother was in the tub but there was blood everywhere and she was underwater. I ran and quickly turned off the overflowing water, using all my strength I pulled her out of the tub. I tried to get her to breath but I knew it was too late, so I broke down crying._

_"Mom, please don't leave me like this." My voice was weak, "Please don't leave me with him. Please." I was begging at this point even though I knew she was already gone._

_Moira found me hugging my mother's lifeless body and pulled me out of the bathroom and called 911. "Come child." She whispered taking me far away from that graphic scene. I couldn't get the image of all that blood out of my head. I felt physically sick after and I didn't know what to do with myself._

_I felt hollow, there was nothing left of me, I was empty inside. First I lost my sister to some asshole who was drunk, then I lost my mom because of my father's stupid lies. Everything I knew was gone, and I didn't think I would be able to recover from this, actually I knew I wouldn't be able to recover from this._

* * *

It was the day of her funeral and I was wearing a black dress that she bought for me back in New York, as well as a necklace she gave me when my sister died.

"Ready to go honey?" My father asked as if there was nothing wrong, as if his wife didn't just commit suicide because of him. He actually seemed happy. What the fuck is wrong with him?

This pissed me off, "What is wrong with you? Your wife just killed herself because of your cheating ass, and you act like you're enjoying it!" I was yelling now because I couldn't contain my anger at this man.

"It's not my fault that bitch was so depressed that she finally did something good for the world." This statement made me want to kill him. How could he say that about the woman he had been married to for 20 years?

"You're a heartless bastard!" At this I ran out of the house, and I pretty much ran all the way to the funeral. I couldn't stand being around him for one more minute.

After the funeral my father left for another business trip, of which I was glad because I didn't want to see that assholes face. He reminded me of that Ben Harmon guy, after all he cheated on his wife as well.

* * *

I didn't want to leave my room so I just stayed under the covers crying my eyes out.

"Sorry to disturb you darling, but would you like something to eat?" I heard the frail voice of Moira ask from my bedroom door.

I didn't even bother to look up at her, "No I'm not hungry." She left right after I said that. I hadn't really eaten anything since my mom died, I never felt hungry.

"You know you're going to starve yourself if you don't eat." A voice said randomly snapping me out of my sorrows.

Sitting up I found a boy with dirty blonde hair and a striped green sweater standing at the door, "Who are you?" I asked trying to wipe my tears away.

He sat at the end of my bed. "I'm Tate, I live next door." He explained and I just stared at him.

I studied Tate, to be honest I found him really attractive.

So I decided to break the silence, "Oh hi Tate, I'm Lily." He smirked when I told him who I was.

"I know. My mom talked to yours the day that you moved in." At the mention of my mom I started to cry again.

Tate looked at me with worry filled eyes, "I'm sorry about what happened."

I nodded, "I was the one who found her." I said this while looking down at my hands. If only I had found her earlier, then I would have been able to save her but deep down I knew that even then it would have been useless because she would have tried it kill herself all over again.

"That's horrible." He said coming closer to me and hugging me while I cried into his chest. He let me do that for a good twenty minutes, before I pulled myself off him.

"Thank you for letting a complete stranger cry on your shoulder."

"You're not a complete stranger, we know each other's names." This made me smile a very small smile, "Anyway I have to get going, but if you ever need to talk to me I'll be here before you know it." Tate said standing up and walking out of my room.

Tate's visit made me feel a little better, enough to get me out of bed and into the shower. While in the shower I remembered what my mother had done and broke down all over again, I was never going to be able to step into that bathroom again. After crying for twenty more minutes, I got myself out and got dressed. Then I dragged myself down the stairs.

"Hey Moira, could make me some food now?" She was surprised to see me up and downstairs.

"Sure honey." She was already halfway to the kitchen and I followed her into the kitchen and sat at the counter while she cooked.

A few minutes later Moira placed a cup of tea in front of me, "Drink this honey, it will make you feel better." She was right, because after a few sips of the hot liquid I was feeling a little better. Even though I wasn't hungry I forced myself to eat since I hadn't eaten in three days. It was hard to keep myself from spitting the food out, but I managed to do so.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

It's been about a week since I met Tate, and he's all that I can think about. There is something about him that really intrigues me, and it made me want to see him again.

My father would be coming home today, and I didn't have a good feeling about that at all. Moira suggested that I try to get along with him since he's the only family I have in California, since that bastard moved my mom and me away from New York. I heard a car pull up and I knew it was him, but I heard two car doors shut.

He came through the door followed by a blonde haired woman who looked at least 10 years younger than him. She was hanging on his arm, I immediately did not like this woman. I just stared at him with a look of disbelief, and glared at him as well. He didn't seem to notice any of this.

"Lily I would like you to meet Jennifer. She and I work together." He explained not paying too much attention to me, but that was nothing new.

"Yeah father I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. You really moved on from mom fast. It's been less than a month since she killed herself because of you." At this point I didn't care what I said because my hate for this man was too strong to contain. How could he do all of this and not feel an ounce of guilt for the pain that he had caused my mom?

"You need to shut up, Jennifer is only staying here for a few weeks. Her apartment is in the process of being renovated. I can assure you that we aren't together." This man has got to be kidding me. He is fooling no one.

I gave him a look of disgust and turned to go up to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" My father asked sternly.

"Away from you and your slut." He didn't need any other explanation nor did he deserve one. I ran up to my room so I wouldn't have to listen to him yell at me for saying that. He has to know I hate him by now. I wished there was a way for me to get away from all of this.

* * *

Later that night, when I was sure that my father and his slut were asleep, I quietly made my way downstairs. I turned the kitchen light on dim so that I wouldn't wake anyone up, even though I could care less if I did and it wasn't like they could see the light from my dad's room. I hadn't eaten dinner because I didn't feel like facing my father, so I grabbed something small to eat and sat at the counter eating it.

It was silent for a while until someone or something startled me, "Wow your dad is just like Ben Harmon." A familiar voice said from beside me. Hayden was sitting at the chair beside mine.

"Yeah he is. I blame him for my mother's death." I said taking another bite of my food, "Anyway Moira told me what happened to you."

Hayden looked a bit disgusted at the mention of Moira, "Eww, I hate that bitch."

Ignoring that I continued on, "Tell me something. Did Ben Harmon kill you?"

"Actually no he didn't, his stupid friend Larry did. I was convinced he was going to, since that bastard got me pregnant and I wanted to keep the baby." That relieved my fears a little bit, "But that still doesn't mean that he wasn't dangerous. He was a heartless psychiatrist and husband. He cheated on his wife and got her pregnant as well, then sent her to a god damn institution. Also he almost had an affair with Moira."

"Eww, but she's old!"

"Men see her as a young and hot maid, and women see her as she is." Hayden explained.

"This house is messed up." This house was seriously starting to freak me out.

Hayden looked behind us, "I have to go, your fathers little play thing is awake." The she quickly vanished.

I didn't have time to flee before Jennifer walked into the kitchen wearing next to nothing.

"Oh Lily, right?" God I did not have the patience to deal with the dumb blonde. Her voice alone made me want to punch her.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes." I didn't even look up at her, I just looked down at my half eaten sandwich.

"Your dad said you're an ungrateful bitch, and god is he right. The way you talked to him earlier was really rude." I really didn't want to this bitch teach me life lessons.

"I don't really care, he is no father to me." This was something I had felt way before we moved to California but it was a lot stronger now. He has never been a good father, and these last few months only prove to deepen that theory.

"After all he has done for you? He's been through a lot, being stuck with your whore of a mother for 18 years, all because of you."

What is she even saying? Now she was spouting bullshit to piss me off, and I was having trouble restraining myself from slapping this bitch across the face.

I also tempted to yell at her but I processed what she just said to me, "What the hell does that mean?"

She laughed, well more like cackled like an old witch "It means you were a mistake, you were never supposed to happen. Your mother was a whore who got around and she lied so your father would get her pregnant." She practically spat out.

"You're lying." My mother was not like that, never.

"Nope, and she did it again with your sister." How does she know about my sister?

"You should just ask your mother. Oh wait, you can't because she's dead."

That is when I finally snapped at this vile woman and slapped her. I glared at her before I walked around her and walked back up to my room, leaving my half eaten sandwich on the counter.


	4. Chapter Four

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. As of right now, I'm posting one chapter a week but that could change depending on popularity or whether I'm feeling generous. I'm not sure if I said it before, but I have the whole story written out already. Thanks again. _

_There are no warnings in this chapter besides cursing. _

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ever since my mother's death, I have had trouble sleeping, which has been leaving me really tired all the time. I didn't appreciate being woken up by my dad slamming my door open and yelling.

"GET UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"What do you want?" I asked really pissed that he woke me up and I obviously didn't care that he was angry.

"Jennifer just told me how you yelled at her last night."

"Yeah I did. She was telling me all these lies." I was defending myself.

"The only person who is lying is you. Jennifer would never lie, she's a very honest person." He defended and left before I could come up with a comeback. He must be kidding himself. Of course he would defend his new whore. I hated him before but now I really hated him, he doesn't even deserve to be called my father. What Jennifer said last night couldn't be true, my mother was not like that.

Instead of dealing with them, I decided to stay in my room for the rest of the day, especially because I didn't want to be yelled at again for that bitch's lies. At one point I heard the front door slam shut, and I looked to see them leaving. So then I decided to go sit in my back yard. The yard wasn't that big, but I found a brick wall to sit on that was hidden from the rest of the yard.

I sat in silence until someone sat down beside me, "Hey, you okay?" They asked me making me jump.

It was Tate, "Oh Tate, you scared me." My hand was on my chest trying to calm my heart rate.

There was a hint of a smirk on his face, "Sorry about that. I just happened to see you come over here. You look upset." He was very good at observations.

Should I tell him what is bothering me? What could it hurt?

"Yes, my dad is an asshole." I said this while I picked up a rock and threw it over the fence.

"Why's that?" He asked sounding generally interested.

"Besides the fact that he was cheating on my mom, he could care less that she's dead. It hasn't even been a month and he has one of his sluts living here, and she called my mom a whore."

"Okay he is an asshole, just like my mother." He said and we were both silent.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Tate asked breaking the silence again.

"I lived in New York, not the major city though. Somewhere far away from it actually."

"Did you like it there?"

"No, I wasn't really known in school. I mean I had a few friends and boyfriends, but none of them were really there for me. All the boyfriends I've had have either cheated on me or were just overall assholes." At this I remembered an incident that happened when I was 15, a very bad incident.

"That's how school was for me. No one ever understands you, they just think you're a freak and pay no attention to you." The way he said it was really dark and scared me a little bit. But he was right, no one understands you. When you think they do, it's just one big lie and they hurt you in the end.

"Are you okay?" Tate asked when I spaced out.

"Yeah." This was a lie.

He looked into my eyes, "You're lying, I can tell something is wrong."

"I'll tell you some other time, I just can't do it now."

"Okay, but you will tell me eventually?" Tate asked.

"Yes, when I come to terms with it I will tell you." I said and then I heard my father's car pull up.

"I have to go, but thank you for talking to me." I said standing up.

"I'm here if you need me. Oh and don't let your dad bring you down." He said and I nodded heading inside hoping to avoid my father and Jennifer.

* * *

Tate's POV

I watched Lily walk into the house. I wanted to tell her what I am so badly, but I couldn't do that. Last time I told a girl what I was, she left me. I saw how her father treated her, how depressed her mother got, and I heard every word that bitch Jennifer said behind Lily's back. All of it got me so mad, Lily didn't deserve it. After Lily went inside, I went to the basement only to see Hayden standing there with that ugly smirk of hers.

"You're getting attached again aren't you?" She said still smirking.

"No." I said trying to ignore her.

She grabbed my arm, "You're lying, but once she finds out who you are, she'll be gone like that other bitch."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled walking away from her.

* * *

Lily's POV

My father walked into the kitchen where I was eating an apple. Surprisingly Jennifer wasn't with him, but I heard her in the other room.

"I want you to apologize to Jennifer for last night." He said looking at me with complete hate.

I sneered at him "Why should I apologize to her, I didn't do anything." I knew this would piss him off.

"You're going to apologize to her whether you like it or not. You need to stop all this lying you've been doing." He said as Jennifer walked into the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

Why the hell did I have to deal with this shit?

"I'm sorry, I was wrong to yell at you last night." I said through clenched teeth. Why was I doing this again?

"It's alright, I've had plenty of spoiled brats yell at me." She had a hint of humor in her face, but her statement was anything my humorous. I'm not spoiled at all, because my parents were always too busy fighting about Kimmy or my father's cheating.

Glaring at them both, I left the room.


	5. Chapter Five

**Warning: **This chapter gives you a little insight about Lily's past, but doesn't really give you any of the actual details yet. Also there is a bit of alcohol use.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It feels like I never leave my room because of them. I already don't eat as much as I used to, and now I hardly eat and I know it's not healthy for me. I was sitting on my bed when Tate came to mind. There is something different about him, something almost inhumane. Even though Tate seemed dark, I felt a pull towards him. It was like he was the only person who truly listens to me.

Usually I never remember the worst night of my life, but for some reason I couldn't get it out of my mind tonight. Besides the day my sister Kimmy died, it was the thing that made me so messed up. I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels that I kept in my room, and took a huge drink from the bottle. Anything to get that horrible night out of my head.

The alcohol wasn't really working, if anything it was only making me remember it more. Finally everything was starting to numb when I heard Jennifer laughing at something my father had said. I was a bit curious since they were in the hallway. I cracked my door open.

"God baby, I really hate your daughter. She's just like that stupid whore of a wife you had. Who knows how many guys she has slept with like her mother?" At that moment I knew she was lying.

"You're right Jenny, but she's still my daughter." Wow he is actually defending me for once.

"You don't know that." Jennifer said quickly.

My father sighed, "Jenny in a few months everything will be good and we will have the house to ourselves." What is he talking about? Was he going to kick me out? I quietly shut my door and passed out on my bed.

* * *

Tate's POV

I finally got Hayden to shut her mouth, so then I decided to check on Lily because I had a feeling something was wrong. I snuck up to her room just before she walked in and hid in her closet, but she wouldn't see me either way because she can only see me when I want her to see me.

She walked in and sat on her bed, and I could tell she was in deep thought. Now I knew she thought of something she didn't want to just by the look on her face. After a few minutes she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from her dresser and quickly downed some. The alcohol was only making her more upset. I really wanted to give her a hug and tell her everything would be alright. She got distracted by that bitch's cackle, so she cracked the door to listen to the conversation and she didn't like what she heard. Quietly she shut the door and laid down on her bed, almost instantly she fell asleep.

I watched her for a while, then I walked out of the closet and picked her up placing her on her pillows and putting the blanket on her. Then I laid next to her and pulled her into my arms and she didn't wake up. She looked like an angel while she was sleeping, scratch that she looked like an angel all the time.

* * *

Lily's POV

I was expecting to wake up with at least a headache, but surprisingly I felt pretty good. For some reason I slept very well, I sort of felt like someone was keeping me safe. At one point I could have sworn there was someone lying next to me holding me in their arms, but I was probably just imagining that because of the alcohol I drank last night.

After getting dressed I decided to try to eat some breakfast, which Moira was already cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning Lily, are you hungry?" She asked when I walked into the room.

"Yeah." I answered and she placed a full plate of food in front of me.

"If you need anything you can find me in the study cleaning." She said and I just nodded as she left me alone to eat.

I was surprised at just how hungry I was, I pretty much gobbled down all my food. I decided to help Moira by washing the dished I used. While I was washing I heard someone walk into the room, and I just assumed it was Moira. Drying the plate I turned to talk to whoever it was. It wasn't Moira, no standing there was a woman who looked like she could be from the twenties with her hair up and bits falling down in curls.

"Um, excuse me, who are you? How did you get into my house?" I asked a bit terrified even though she didn't look intimidating.

"Oh darling, I'm Nora." She said looking around in awe and she looked a bit upset. Something was odd about this woman.

"I'm Lily, uh did Moira let you in?" She looked confused and shook her head.

"Heavens no, I live here."

"Nora I don't think you do. You see my family bought this house three months ago. So you can't possibly live here."

She was quiet, "I'm sorry dear. I don't know what I was thinking." She said about to walk out.

"Wait." I stopped her and she stopped and faced me.

"Yes?"

"You said you lived here. What did you mean by that?" I asked her needing to know why she said that.

"Well you see my husband built the house." She stopped, "Honey I must go, he's coming." Then she quickly left.

A second later my father walked through the door, which I though was kind of weird. He glared at me but didn't say anything to me, which I was thankful for. I didn't feel like facing him right now so I decided to go back to my room, but I got distracted by the basement door. I pried the door open and slowly walked down the creaky stairs.

I knew I should be scared by this place but I wasn't. The basement was even worse than I thought, there were jars with what looked like human parts in the, but I somehow stayed calm. I heard footsteps behind me and I nearly screamed when I saw it was Tate.

"Oh my god Tate you scared me." I said to him.

"Wow so this house doesn't scare you, yet I do when I sneak up on you." He asked chuckling, and I nodded giggling.

"How did you get in without being seen?" I asked him really curious.

"Basement door." He pointed to the dirty door.

"Oh, do you always break in here?" This had me very curious as to how he would know I would be down here.

"No, I just had a feeling you would be down here." He defended himself.

"Is that right?" He nodded with a smirk.

"Are you okay?" He now asked me.

"Yeah, don't you worry about me." I assured Tate.

"Sorry, you're just all I think about." He whispered, I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I pretended not to.

"Oh I also come to warn you that my mother is planning to come over, just about now." The doorbell rang at that exact moment, creepy.

"I suggest you stay down here with me. She is a very rude person."

I nodded, "No complaints, I would rather be down here with you anyway." I saw him smile at that.

We sat on the floor talking, and the whole time I was trying to figure Tate out. I really enjoyed being with Tate, he made all my worries disappear.

Tate grabbed my wrist with my freedom tattoo on it, "What does it mean? I know people usually get them to represent something." He asked and he was right.

"Oh I got 'Freedom' for everything I have had to deal with, to symbolize the escape that never happened." I explained sadly.

"Okay good reasoning. Do you have anymore?"

"Yes I have six tattoos. Maybe I'll show them to you one day." I said making him smile.

"Uh Tate, since you live next door. Has a woman named Nora ever lived here?" I asked when I remembered my encounter with Nora.

"Well I only know of one Nora that lived here. She lived here a long time ago when the house was first built, in fact her husband built it. He was a doctor, who ran an underground abortion clinic on the side. They had a baby who was kidnapped and killed by one of the girls' upset boyfriend. No one really knows how Nora died, but she died shortly after the death of her baby. Many say she killed herself, but I don't think that's what happened." Tate explained to me, and I was in awe because Nora claimed her husband built the house. The color drained from my face, what did I encounter upstairs?

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Oh nothing, uh I have to go but I hope to see you soon." I told him.

"Alright be safe." He said walking towards the door, I nodded going up the stairs.

Unfortunately when I passed the kitchen, a woman saw me.

"Oh, this must be your daughter, Lily." She said to my father.

He looked at me with hate, "Yeah that's her."

The woman looked older but she was absolutely beautiful, her blonde hair pulled up in an elegant old southern style and she was wearing a dress that fit her nicely. This must be Tate's mother. She motioned for me to come into the room, so I slowly walked into the room and stopped right in front of her.

"I'm Constance, your neighbor. I visited the week that you first moved in and met your mother. She was a very lovely woman, I'm so sorry for your loss." She spoke with a southern accent. Although she said she was sorry for my mother's death, I knew that she could care less about it.

"Thank you." Now I was just trying to be polite to her.

"I know how hard it is losing someone you love. I've been through it before." At this statement I just nodded and looked to the floor.

"Lily be a good girl and show Mrs. Langdon to the door." Jennifer said, I hadn't even noticed that evil bitch sitting beside my father.

"Sure." I didn't want to cause any scenes today.

Constance followed me out of the room, "I hope you're enjoying it here. My family actually lived here for some time. It's such a beautiful house, isn't it darling?" She asked looking me over.

This woman obviously never encountered the creepy things that I have here, "Yeah it is." She had to have known I was lying at this point.

"Have a good evening." She said walking out. There was something off about her, but I didn't want to think about that at the moment.

Without looking back at the kitchen I went back to my room, I needed to research the house and its owners. So far I know a woman and her husband built the house, and I also know Constance used to live here which probably means Tate lived here as well. I would have to ask him to be sure.


	6. Chapter Six

**Warning: **This chapter contains talk of a past rape, but there are no graphic details. DO NOT read if something like that is triggering for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

A few days later I finally had time to do the research. I typed in my address and a bunch of articles came up, and a lot of them called my house 'The Murder House', I also read countless articles on murders and suicides that have taken place here.

The most recent one was a young man named Travis, who was killed in the house but found in pieces in a different part of the city. A man named Larry was convicted for the murder. Also Constance's name came up a lot. She and Travis were together at the time of his death and she was interviewed multiple time and almost convicted for it.

I read about countless other murders, they were pretty gruesome. Then I saw a title, 'Boy Kills Several of His Classmates, Police Kill Him.' I was about to click the link when my father called me to come downstairs. So I exited out and shut off my laptop.

My father was standing there with Jennifer right next to him and they were holding hands, I cringed at the sight.

"Jennifer and I were called last minute to a business trip in Florida. We will be back in about 3-4 weeks." This news didn't surprise me at all.

"Okay?" He didn't need to tell me this stuff anymore. I didn't care where the bastard went.

"Constance has agreed to stop in every once in a while to check on you." Jennifer said as if I was a young child.

"I'm 18, I can look after myself!" I defended.

"Lily I'm just being precautious. Your mother wouldn't want me to leave you alone." My father said not really caring about what my mother would want.

"Oh how do you know what mom would want? You never talked to her when she was alive." I retorted only to receive a nasty glare from him. Without another word he led Jennifer out of the house, I just glared at them as they left.

"You know if you keep glaring at them, something might happen to them." I turned and found a very amused Hayden.

"What do you want?" I really wasn't too thrilled to see her.

"Oh Lily, be nice. I just want to talk to you." She said with an evil smirk upon her face. "You've been replaced by that whore your father's with." She added.

"She replaced me a long time ago. Why are you telling me this? It's not like you care, you did the same thing to the Harmon family." It was quiet because she knows that I'm right.

"Well some people regret things." Who is she kidding? She doesn't regret it.

"Do you regret it?" I already knew her answer though.

"Okay you caught me, but you and I are kind of alike. Well not really, but I like your attitude towards that bitch."

I was done talking to her but so I started to walk away.

"Wait, I really do need to talk to you."

"Does it have to do with the countless people who have died here and are still in the house?"

"Damn you're good." She said wearing a smirk.

I started to walk away again, "One more thing. Be careful of the other ghosts and your father."

"Okay, thank you." Then I finally walked away from her.

* * *

On my way up the stairs I caught a glimpse of a person in a black rubber suit standing in the doorway, but when I looked back I didn't see anybody. I got the chills thinking about that figure, but I wasn't actually scared. I felt whoever was behind the mask was here to protect me. There was this odd lonely feeling setting in. I really wanted to see Tate now because he always made me feel safe whenever I was with him. Immediately after that thought there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to Moira backtracking down the stairs.

When I opened the door I found Tate standing there with a smile.

"Hey Tate!" I was excited to see him.

"My mother told me to come check on you. She's going out of town for the weekend." He told me.

"You didn't need to." I said this even though I was really happy to see him.

"But I wanted to, I like hanging with you." He said making me blush but I turned around before he could see it. He came in and shut the door.

I brought him up to my room and he sat on my bed.

"Has it gotten any better with your father?" He asked almost as if he already knew the answer to that.

"No, in fact a while I ago I heard him and Jennifer talking and she was complaining about how she doesn't like me. My father told her not to worry and that in a few weeks they would have the house to themselves." I explained and Tate pulled me to sit next to him.

"Look Lily you don't need to worry. I won't let them take you away from here, from me." He whispered that last part while hugging me. I knew that Tate would help me, also I knew my father was planning much more than sending me away from here.

"Oh Tate, I'm doing some research on the house and your mother said she said she lived in the house. Did you live here as well?" He looked really hesitant when I said that.

"Oh yeah, but I was too young to remember it at all." From that statement I knew that he was lying to me, but I decided to let it go.

"Oh okay, did your mother ever talk about any ghosts in the house?"

Now he was giving me an odd look, "No, she never talks about it." This was when I first suspected that Tate was hiding something from me. Could he be a ghost as well?

"I should probably head home." Tate said getting up, but I grabbed his arm.

I didn't want to be alone again, "Please don't go. Can you stay with me tonight?" I was desperate at this point.

He debated it and sat back down beside me, "If you want me to." I sighed in relief.

I laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, Tate laid back as well.

He broke the comfortable silence, "Remember when you said you would tell me what was bothering you when we were talking in your backyard, some other time?"

I nodded, "Yes I remember." I was still staring straight at the ceiling.

"Are you ready to tell me what it was?" I should have known he wouldn't let that go.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded making me sigh.

This was going to be really hard, "Okay, I should start by saying I had a younger sister, Kimmy. Only she died when I was 13 and she was 9. We were coming home from the park and she walked too far into the street, getting hit by a car and she died instantly. Then two years later, when I was 15, I met a boy named Wes. He was really nice and I really though he was different from those other boys. I really thought he liked me for who I was, but I was wrong." I was struggling to go on, and Tate could see this so he grabbed my hand.

"What did he do?" I could see the flash of anger in his eyes already.

"A month after we started dating, he invited me over and said we were going to hang out and watch a movie. He started kissing me, and he clearly wanted more but I told him to stop. He didn't listen to me. Long story short, he raped me." That was the hardest thing to say and I could feel the tears running down my face.

I took a breath noticing that Tate looked really worried and angry.

"I tried to tell someone but he threatened to kill me. When I told my friend, she confronted him and he denied saying I was liar. Then he sent his friends to beat me up. I finally told my mother a year later and we tried to convict him but the court let him go." I finished.

Tate pulled me into a much needed hug, "Lily I'm so sorry. If I ever saw that kid I would kill him." He said sounding very dark.

"I would too, but he's dead."

Tate looked at me, "What happened to him?"

"Last year, he got drunk with a bunch of his friends, the ones who beat me up. They got into the car and ran it into a tree. Everyone in that car died." Now it was my turn to sound dark. To be honest that was the best news that I had gotten last year.

"Karma is a bitch, I would know." I nodded and decided not to ask what he meant by that. I had a feeling he would tell me eventually.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." Tate said to me.

I nodded and he pulled me with him under the covers. It didn't take us that long to get to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Surprisingly I got a really good night's sleep, which is a first since my mother died.

Tate was rubbing my side while staring at the ceiling when I woke up, "How long have you been awake?" I startled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh not long, did I wake you up?" He answered me.

"No, don't worry." I felt him relax a little bit.

"So did you sleep well?" He was rubbing my side again.

"Yes I did for the first time in a while. Thank you Tate." I had no doubt that he is the reason I was able to sleep well.

He smiled at me, "No problem, it's not like my mom ever cares where I go." I knew there was a hidden meaning to that.

So I finally decided to ask Tate what's been on my mind for a few days, "Tate can I ask you a question?" I was a bit hesitant at the moment.

He didn't seem to notice this, "Yeah go ahead."

I was starting to doubt myself again, "Umm okay. I know there are a lot of spirits in this house. There is a part of me that thinks that you may be one of those spirits. So please tell me the truth, did you die in this house?" He obviously wasn't expecting that question.

It took him a few minutes to respond, almost as if he was trying to figure out what to say. He took a deep breath, "Okay yes Lily. I died in the house, I'm a spirit. Are you sure you want to hear my past, it's pretty gruesome?" He asked me still looking unsure about it.

"Yes and like I said before, I won't judge you." He nodded and went on to explain it all.

"I lived in this house with my mother and my sister when I was 17, but it was anything but an ideal life. The house really messed me up, not that I wasn't messed up before. Anyway I set a guy named Larry on fire and nearly killed him. My mom was using him for one of her games, and he thought he had the right to act like my father. After that I snapped and ended up shooting and killing some kids at school. The police followed me home and found me in my room, which is now your room. Then they shot and killed me right in front of my mother." I could see this was hard for him to tell me about, and it was very shocking to say the least. After that he told me all the things that he has done as a spirit, and he told me about Violet. I remember Moira telling me about Violet and how she fell in love with a dead boy, and now I know that Tate was that boy.

"Tate that is a really messed up life." I said because it was the only thing I was able to actually say.

"I understand if you hate me." I didn't like that he said that. The truth was that I could never hate him, even after all the stuff he has done.

I touched his arm, "I don't hate you, Tate. I just believe you had a dark life, and I completely understand it." He smiled when I said that.

* * *

It was weird to think that Tate has been in the house ever since I moved in, it was also a comforting thought. I knew that Tate would keep me safe, even if I died in the house but I wasn't going to let that happen. Tate and I spent the next couple of weeks with each other, well that was until my father and that bitch came home.

My father requested that I have dinner with him and Jennifer, so I kind of had to comply with that.

I sat on the opposite side of Jennifer and she just glared at me, "So did you mess anything up while we were gone?" She asked being really snotty.

"No, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh your father told me about the time you completely destroyed your old house, nearly killing him as well." She spat. This is something that never happened, so I know she is just making things up.

"That never happened. Is my dad feeding you lies now?" I sent a glare to my father and he didn't seem to care.

Jennifer put her hand on my father's arm, "He would never lie, he is a very truthful man."

"Truthful my ass, all that bastard does is lie. He has probably lied to you so many times." I managed to spit out.

My father looked pissed off now, "THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY!" He screamed scaring me a little bit, "You have been nothing but a shame to this family. You're the reason your mother killed herself." For once I just listened to him and took in all his words. Out of nowhere Jennifer came up and slapped me hard enough to knock me off my chair. There were tears in my eyes now. I got up and ran from the room, slamming my bedroom door and collapsing on the bed in tears.

A second later I felt a comforting hand on my back, I thought it was Tate but when I looked it was a woman who looked no older than my mother and she hand long auburn hair.

"Honey don't cry." She spoke in a very soothing voice. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't stop myself so she just continued to rub soothing circles on my back.

I was finally calm enough to speak, "Who are you?" I was curious since I have never seen her in the house until now.

"I'm Vivien Harmon, I know you've heard about me." This confused me because I thought that she was alive. "Oh honey me, my husband, and daughter died here as well. We try to stay out of the way, but you seemed so sad that I just had to comfort you." She explained.

Suddenly a younger girl of about 16 and a man that looked Vivien's age appeared, "Lily this is my husband Ben and my daughter Violet."

I studied them, Violet had long light brown hair and I could easily see how Tate fell in love with her. Wait a second, am I jealous?

"We just wanted to let you know that we are here for you." Vivien said before they all disappeared.

* * *

I sat there unconsciously touching my burning cheek, thinking about Tate. Was I starting to fall for this dead boy? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone sit beside me, I looked and found Tate.

He was giving me a worried look, "Are you okay?" He asked touching the forming bruise on my face.

I shook my head, "No, I'm starting to think it was my fault my mother killed herself." The tears began to fall now.

Tate pulled me into his arms, "Don't listen to him. You know she did it because of him." He said gently rubbing my cheek.

"He really hates me, I know he blames me for my sister's death. If only I had kept a closer watch on her then she wouldn't have walked so close to the road." My emotions were just so high right now, that I was just letting everything I was thinking about come out.

He pulled me closer, "I doubt he blames you. How did he take it when it happened?"

I had to think back to that horrible day, "Umm well, the day she died he was away on business. I remember my mother calling him, and she got upset because it was like he wasn't even affected by it. Like he didn't care that one of his daughters was dead." The tears just continued to fall.

Tate lifted my head and wiped my tears away, "Don't cry Lily, I'm sure your sister is alright. Your mom is probably with her right now." It was then I remembered about the spirits.

"So she isn't trapped here like everyone else?" I asked happy and sad about that.

"Normally anyone who dies in this house is stuck here, but your mother is not here. We think she passed over to be with your sister." I nodded glad that she got to be with my sister.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Warning: **There is abuse in this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Tate stayed with me the whole night comforting me until I fell asleep. When I woke up he wasn't there, and that made me a little sad but I pushed that away and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes were puffy and red from all that crying last night, and my hair was a mess. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot water soothe me. I just stood there letting the hot water run down my body until it turned cold and then I turned the water off and stepped out wrapping a towel around me.

After getting dressed I just simply laid down on my bed, I had a bit of a headache from crying last night.

"What's wrong?" Someone said scaring me, I looked up and of course it was Tate.

"Nothing, I just have a headache." I said as he sat down beside me as I was still laying down.

"Sorry for scaring you once again."

I chuckled, "It's alright. I just didn't expect you to come in since you were gone when I woke up." Now I pulled myself to sit up.

"Oh yeah, I just had to go take care of some business." I nodded knowing not to push for more information. He pulled me into his lap. Oddly enough my head started feeling better when he did that.

"So are you going to show me some of your other tattoos?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Sure." I said showing him the heart that I had on my ankle.

He studied it closely, "Cool, does that one have a meaning?"

"No not really. I mean I got this tattoo when I was going out with Wes, but it has nothing to do with him." He tensed up at that name.

"Good." I nodded agreeing with him.

"I was thinking about something late night. You told me about your sister and you already know that I have a sister but you didn't know I had a brother. He was my older brother, Beau. He wasn't really accepted by society, or my mom for that fact. He had some physical defects, so my mom had Larry kill him. She told me that he died of natural causes, but Addy and I know the truth." This news made me sad. How could his mother just tell someone to kill her son? That is really disgraceful.

"Is he still in the house?" A part of me already knew that he was.

"Yes, he is in the attic."

"What about Addy?" Knowing that was his sister.

"Her, I'm not too sure about. She died off the property, but I know she sticks around for Violet and me."

"Okay." I said remembering what he told me about him and Violet's relationship. Whenever I thought about it, I would feel a bit jealous knowing I could never be loved the way that he loved Violet and I could see he still loves her a lot.

"Your dad is coming." Tate said quickly getting up.

"Where are you going?" I really didn't want him to leave me alone with my father.

"Don't worry, I'm just going into the closet. I'll be right here." He said disappearing quickly as my door slammed open.

In the door stood my father and Jennifer was behind him, he looked so mad "You are in so much trouble!" He said is a calm voice that scared me.

"W-what did I do?" I asked in a really small voice.

"Constance came over and told me you have been hanging around her son. I know that's probably not all you have done." He literally spat.

How did Constance know this?

"No I haven't been around him. I don't even know who he is."

"Don't lie you bitch!" Jennifer yelled.

"I'm not lying." Right after the words left my mouth I was flung back by the force of someone hitting me, I fell to the floor in pain.

"I don't want you to see that boy anymore!" He yelled kicking me once before leaving and slamming my door shut.

Tate rushed out of the closet to my side, being careful he picked me up and put me on my bed. Once again there were tears running down my face.

"Shhhh its okay, he's gone." He brought me close to him.

"How did your mother know I was with you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because she's a bitch who always knows my business." There was hate evident in his voice.

It was going to kill me to say the next few words, "He is right, I shouldn't see you. We are completely different people, your dead and I'm still alive." My voice cracked when I said those words.

"No Lily! Don't listen to him, please don't shut me out now." He begged desperately.

"Seriously Tate, what's the point. He is just going to send me away."

Tate stopped and un-expectantly kissed me, "I don't care what they say. Why should we let them stop us?"

I thought about it, "You're right." Then I brought his lips back to mine.

Then I realized what was going on and pushed him away, "Wait, what are you doing?"

He tilted his head at me in confusion, "Kissing you, am I not allowed?"

"No you're allowed to. I mean why are you kissing me?" I said even though I wanted to kiss him again.

Tate chuckled, "Lily I'm kissing you because I like you."

"What about Violet?" This had me wondering if this was all a dream.

"What about her? What she and I had is in the past and she made it clear that she doesn't want to be with me." He explained and I nodded accepting that answer and pulling him into another kiss.

I don't know why, but it felt right kissing Tate. He made me feel safe in a place where I knew I was not safe.

We pulled away, "Wait, what are we going to do about your mother knowing about us?" I asked wishing she didn't know.

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of her and hopefully she won't bother you again." He pulled me closer to him. "I'm glad you finally know my feelings for you." He said kissing my neck lightly.

I smiled, "Me too. I forgot to tell you I like you as well."

"I knew that much." He said with a chuckle.

"How did you know?"

"Well you don't hide it very well, and you keep having dreams about me because you whisper my name nearly every night." I blushed deeply at his words since I remembered those dreams perfectly. Some of those dreams were very graphic if you know what I mean.

Tate saw that what he said made me blush, so he decided to push it even further "I know what you dream about."

"What really?" This made me very embarrassed by my dreams.

There was now a smirk on his face, "No, I'm kidding with you." I playfully hit him for that.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

Tate spent almost every night with me in my room. We would mostly just lay there and talk about each other's pasts, and occasionally we would make out. My father made himself scarce at home, but when he was home he would bring Jennifer and she would boss me around like she was my mother, but she was young enough to be my sister. Ever since my mother's death and he started seeing Jennifer, my father has been a lot more violent. At first it started with little accidents, where he let his anger get the best of him. But then he would do it even when I hadn't spoken a word to him.

It was another hard day for me since my father let his anger consume him again. I was left with these fresh bruises on my stomach and back. Tate was lying beside me on my bed, holding my hand tight in his. He hated seeing what my father did to me.

"You can't keep letting him do this to you." Tate said touching a burning bruise on my arm.

"I know that Tate, but I have no idea what to do about it." He nodded knowing that I was right.

He could tell the bruises and cuts were bothering me, "You should go take a soothing bath. It will help to ease the pain."

"Okay." I mumbled liking that suggestion. He helped me up and left me to it.

Tate was right when he said it would ease the pain, I thought as I laid back shutting my eyes.

"Is it helping?" I heard him ask, and I opened my eyes to find him sitting next to the tub.

"Yeah." I wasn't really bothered by the fact that he was in here. He and I conversed, and he grabbed my hand making me relax even more. Tate always made me feel better, I really wish I would have known him when he was alive.

"Can you tell me about your life? Before you moved into this house." I wanted to get my mind off the pain I was feeling.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" He asked while tracing the tattoo on my wrist.

"Did you have the dark thoughts back then?"

He looked around the room before answering, "Well yes I did, but nothing compared to when we moved in here. The house intensified my feelings." Then he looked like he had thought of something, "Have you ever had dark thoughts like that?" He seemed worried.

"Once or twice, but way before I moved into this house." This was all very true.

"Good." He looked relieved, but I suddenly remembered something and he could see that, "What is it?"

"Ever since I can remember, my father has had to go to therapy. My mom once told me that before I was born, he had some kind of psychotic break down and kept saying he was going to kill this guy he worked with." At that Tate tensed up.

"Fuck, it's not you I have to worry about. It's that physcho you live with. Lily you have to do your best to stay away from him and if you do, try not to make him mad. He might snap." He said holding my hand tighter.

That was all good except he snaps at everything lately, "You know how he gets mad if I walk down the stairs the wrong way. No matter what he is going to be angry with me."

"I know, but try your best. I can't have anything happen to you." He said kissing my hand as I nodded.

* * *

No matter where I went in the house, Tate was always with me. He would tell me when my father was about to come home, so I could take refuge in my room. Not that it really helps since he stills comes in and uses his anger on me, and no matter what Tate couldn't help me.

"I wish I could do something to stop it." Tate said holding me close while we laid together in my bed.

"No matter what he won't stop, even if someone knew he was doing it." I said because I had been through it all before.

"You say that like you have had that happen." He noticed.

"That's because I have. When my mom would go away on business trips, she would leave Kimmy and I with him. That's when it all started, and our neighbor caught him one day and threatened to call the police. He just simply threatened to kill her and then he moved us away from there. It stopped when I was 8 because he started to get help for it, but as you see he's at it again." I explained something that I tried to forget from my past.

"That's horrible." He said and I just shrugged.

"You know growing up I never knew who my father was, but I assumed he was either dead or in jail. My mother has never once spoke about him, until the day I died. Right before the police shot me, she yelled that I was just like my father. All those assumptions I ever made about him were right." Tate stopped and looked conflicted.

"Tate are you alright?"

"Lily the reason I said that is because I believe your father is like mine in many ways, the only difference is that you had to live through it all. I think if my father was still with my mom when I was alive, he would have done the same thing yours is doing. So I think that it is fate that you're in this house, fate that you met me so that I could help you get through it." I smiled hugging Tate realizing how cheesy he just sounded, but I loved it and I was pretty sure I was in love with him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said a little embarrassed to finally understand what I was feeling for Tate.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." He reassured me.

"Uhh okay, promise me you won't get freaked out or laugh at me?"

"Yes I promise, now what is it?" he asked and I got nervous all over again.

"Okay well I was thinking that uh, god this is embarrassing, but I think I might actually love you." I didn't dare to look up at his face.

When I did I saw a very happy expression on his face, "Really? Because I love you too!" He said really delighted, so pulled me in for a kiss. "See, was it that hard to tell me that?"

"Yeah it really was, because I had no idea whether it was weird to fall in love with someone so fast." This is when it dawned on me that I was just like Violet. I had fallen for a dead boy, but I didn't really care about that. My feelings for Tate went way deeper than I ever thought possible. Before I met him, I felt like I was missing a piece of me, but he seemed to fill that missing piece.

"I know what you mean. The minute I saw you, I fell hard for you which is weird because I have never felt this way about anyone." That means he didn't like Violet as much as I thought, and that made me feel so much better.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Warning: **This chapter contains smut, and talk about death.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next week went by like every other week, and I knew that every day was just another day closer to the torment my father had planned for me. Tate could see every day that I was getting tenser about all of this. Honestly it was just stressing me out so much.

"Lily you need to relax. You're getting way too stressed out and stress isn't good for you." Tate said one night when my father and Jennifer were out of the house.

"I know, it's just I feel so vulnerable right now. I know he is planning something." I said to him, and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Don't you worry, I will keep you safe." He said kissing my neck. I smiled and he pulled me closer, "You need to keep your mind off of him and that bitch." Now he was kissing my lips.

"How exactly do you expect me to do that?" I asked while kissing him back.

"I'll show you." He said with a smirk.

Tate kissed me more passionately, and I just melted into every kiss. I was in absolute bliss when I was with him. The kisses were getting a little more heated and I didn't mind at all. By now I had an idea of how he planned to de-stress me. So I tugged at his shirt and he took it off, then he decided to do the same with me. Tate spotted that rose tattoos that I had on my hips, he smirked and traveled down my body kissing my hips. I loved the way he was making me feel.

He unbuttoned my jeans and I helped him slide them off. A part of me was actually really nervous, but I pushed that part away and just focused on the moment. He came back up to my face and kissed me hard yet the kiss was still very passionate. I unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off as well.

Tate was a little surprised that I wasn't stopping him, but I trusted him with everything that I had. So I gave him a warm smile and pulled him into another kiss. He unclasped my bra with no problem and threw it to the floor. His hands wondered my body and I loved it. So then I took that time to take off his boxers and he reciprocated by taking off my underwear. I felt so vulnerable yet really comfortable laying here in front of him.

"I love you, Lily." He whispered placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Tate." I knew what was going to happen and I gave him the nod that he needed. He slid into me making me moan at the contact. Everything about the moment was perfect and he was being so sweet and gentle. Once I had gotten used to his size he began to thrust in and out of me hitting the spots deep inside that no one has before. I was a moaning mess underneath him.

"God Tate, you are going to drive me insane." I moaned into his ear gripping his shoulders and he continued to thrust into me. He smirked and his hands ran up my body and cupped my breasts, he paid special attention to the sensitive buds there and only managed to drive me closer to my climax.

Each thrust was taking me higher and higher, only making my moans louder. At this moment I had completely forgotten that we weren't alone in this old house but I could care less. Tate was making me feel amazing and I didn't want that to stop for anything.

"I'm getting close." He mumbled burying his face into my neck. I nodded and let my pleasure take over. Once I hit my high, I threw my head back and let out a loud moan and my moan is what spurred him to finish inside me. Never before had I felt this much pleasure. No boy that I had ever been with could make me feel this way, and I sure as hell could never bring myself the amount of pleasure Tate had given me.

He made me feel better than I could have ever imagined. It was like I was getting my second chance with the guy that I loved with all my heart. It was the most perfect night and Tate really helped me to forget my troubles just for the night.

The next morning I woke up with Tate's arms around me holding me close to him. I noticed Tate was awake and he smiled and gave me a kiss when he saw me awake. I felt calm after last night and Tate knew that, I loved that he had the ability to calm me like that.

He was tracing my tattoo of flying birds on my right shoulder blade, "I like this tattoo." He whispered.

"Me too, it's my favorite." I said as he lightly kissed my neck.

"Are you feeling any better today?" He asked while he was still kissing my neck.

"Yes much better. Thank you for your distraction." He smirked kissing my lips.

"No problem. Anything for you."

* * *

For the next few days Tate and I spent a lot of time together, that was until my father came home and surprisingly Jennifer wasn't with him. I was still very hesitant being around him, because ever since he came back, he has had this darkness to him. I could just tell he was planning something, because he got to the point where he wasn't even talking to me. I was afraid of my father, and I was afraid of the things he could do to me.

One rainy day, my father went out and left me alone in the big house. Tate was nowhere to be found, so I found myself sitting at the kitchen counter and staring out the window at the pouring rain.

"You know your father is just like Ben Harmon." I heard a voice say.

I looked to find Hayden standing there, but I didn't say anything to her.

She didn't like that, so she spoke again "He is very violent, in fact do you know where his slut is?"

"Probably with another guy." I spoke but she shook her head.

There was a smirk on her face, "I'm pretty sure he killed her. I heard him talking about how he was getting sick of her, so he had to get rid of her. Well you haven't seen her in a while, so there's that."

I looked up and saw that she was being serious. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he did kill Jennifer.

"How do you know this? She could have just gotten sick of him and left his sorry ass." I really didn't believe Hayden because I feel like all she ever does is lie.

"Yes you are right, but if you forgot I am dead too and well it was all over the news a few days ago. They found a body a few towns over. They couldn't ID the body since it was badly mutilated, but there is a huge chance that it could be her." She was just making things up.

"I don't care." I really didn't care, because Jennifer didn't mean anything to me.

Hayden had another smirk on her face, "Yes you do. You are terrified at the thought of your father killing someone, because that only means that he is more capable of killing you." She hit the nail right on the head.

"NO I AM NOT!" I yelled and she laughed in my face knowing that I was lying to myself.

The front door slammed shut and I noticed that Hayden was gone now. I tried to act like I wasn't affected by what Hayden just said to me, but that was really hard to do.

"What are you doing in here?" My father snapped when he saw me sitting at the counter.

"Nothing, I'm not allowed to sit here?" I asked wanting to smack myself for that.

He came over and pulled me out of my seat by my hair, "Not when I have to see your face." I almost fell at the force of him pushing me away.

"Just so you know, Jennifer is moving in." He spat, and I had to process what he just said.

"Okay." I said almost relieved that he didn't kill her.

I was about to leave the room when he stopped me at the door, "What, no objection?" He asked giving me a look of disgust.

"No, you can do whatever you please since you own the house." This was the truth. I may hate Jennifer, but he was the one who owned the house and ultimately it was his decision who lived here.

"Get out of my sight!" He pushed me through the door.

As I was walking to the door I spotted a paper laying on the ground in front of the front door. So I grabbed it and brought it up to my room. There I found Hayden sitting on my bed.

"Go on, read the paper." She said wearing that signature smirk that I was learning to hate so much.

I looked down at the paper and saw just what she wanted me to look at.

_**Body of 24 y/o Amber Morris Found**_

**Amber Morris, who went missing three weeks ago was found dead in the backyard of some local residents. Witnesses say that she was found in pieces and hardly recognizable. The police were unable to find any evidence leading to her killer. If you have any information, please call LAPD. **

"How do you know my father was the one who did this?" I asked knowing deep inside that he was the one who did this.

"Well I watched him do it. He killed her in the basement and laughed as she screamed for mercy." That smirk never left her face as she told me this. "You know what. Now that I think about it, Jennifer was there the whole time. She was the one who brought the poor girl in. She said something about it being her sister and that she wanted her dead." She added.

I really wanted to punch this ghost, "Would you just leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at her because I was sick of all the shit she was saying.

"Okay I will send in Tate to come fuck with you, since it seems he loves to do that." She said before disappearing. What the hell did she mean by that? Was Tate only saying he loved me because he enjoyed playing with the people in this house? I hope not, because if he was I would be really heartbroken.

Hayden's little comment about Tate, had me deep in thought. I mean it sort of makes sense, because he did the same thing to Violet. He was probably just a really lonely teenage ghost that enjoyed playing with people's emotions. Oh my god that is exactly what he is doing. He probably could care less about me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Warning: **This chapter contains graphic content. By now you may be used to this, but I think it still deserves a warning.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Tate's POV

I heard every little world Hayden told Lily, and I hated the way that she was messing with her. The minute she was away from Lily I attacked her.

I pinned her against the wall, "Why the fuck did you just say that stuff to Lily?" I made sure that she could see just how angry I was right now.

She smirked and pushed me away from her, "Oh that you're just playing with her? Well I said it because it is true." I slapped her when she said those words and she just laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're fucking dead. What's going on between the two of you isn't real. It's never going to work, so I thought I would help you out." There was a smug smile on her face which only made me slap her again. If she wasn't already dead, I would definitely kill her again.

"Shut the fuck up, she needs me!"

"Why Tate? You can't help her. You're only hurting her more than she's already hurting." Why the hell was I still listening to her?

"You're wrong. I can protect her from her father."

"How Tate? You're fucking dead! How do you plan to protect her?" She screamed before disappearing.

Hayden really didn't think I was protecting Lily at all, but the truth was that I was protecting her from finding out his dark secrets. I know I can't protect her physically from him, but if I can keep her mind off of him, I can protect her from finding out what he is planning to do to her. For some time I have known what her father is planning to do to her, and I knew that Lily would be like me very soon because I can't stop him from doing it.

* * *

Lily's POV

I didn't want to know of what Hayden said was true, but I know that I needed to know. While I was sitting on my bed I felt someone sit down next to me, and I knew exactly who it was without looking.

"You have to know that everything Hayden said to you earlier about me is not true. It may have been true at one point but not with you, I truly love you, and I have never felt this way about anyone." Tate said and I looked over at him and studied his every move, and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why did Hayden say it?" I asked still be cautious.

"She said it because I used to be like that. With Violet. At first I thought I liked her but I quickly realized that I didn't have any feelings for her. Like I said with you it's completely different. It's like you were made for me." He explained while grabbing my hand. I felt the exact same way about him so I pulled him into a kiss, "I take it you feel the same way?" He mumbled against my lips, and I just nodded pulling him into another kiss.

We spent the night together. I was really happy that fate brought us together. Without Tate I don't think I could live in this house.

The next morning I woke up to see I was alone, Tate was gone. I didn't think too much about it, I was more worried about this terrible feeling I had. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to me, and somehow my father would be involved with it. I didn't want to stick around to find out, so I decided to get out of the house for the day.

I ended up spending my afternoon at the local library reading, and basically doing anything to get the bad feeling to go away. Nothing worked though, I still felt like someone was trying to warn me about what was going to happen. Finally I realized I had to go home, or else my father would come out and look for me and drag me back to the house and I did not want that. I could only hope that Tate would protect me from the danger in that house. Slowly I walked up the walk to the house. I glanced up to see Tate staring at me from the second floor window.

The minute I opened the door my dad called out, "Lily can you please come into the kitchen?" His voice sounded unusually calm, but I knew better than that.

When I walked into the kitchen all hell broke loose. The first thing I took in was my father standing there with a huge kitchen knife in his hand and he was wearing and even bigger grin on his face. He didn't even look like my father anymore, it was as if some evil demon from hell was possessing him.

I stayed standing in the door for a few seconds just trying to figure out whether he was actually going to attack me or not. The look on his face told me he was, but I still couldn't get myself to move. This man was my father after all, so I never thought he would be so fucked up that he would want to kill his only remaining family member.

Then a voice knocked me out of my head and whispered, "Run."

So I did just that and bolted from the room.

There was no doubt he was following me, I really had nowhere to run from him but I still ran. It was futile attempt to outrun my eminent death, I wasn't ready to die just yet. My life had barely begun, I had so many plans and he was just going to throw it all away.

Just as I reached the stairs he pulled me back. I tried to fight my way out of his grip but he wasn't having that at all. He quickly had me in a chokehold, forcing the air out of my lungs. As I was fighting his hold he stabbed me in the stomach but he didn't stop, he kept stabbing me in the stomach and chest. Each time he was getting closer to the most vital organ in my body, my heart. The sickest part is I heard him laughing the whole time he was doing it. Finally he stopped before he actually could stab my heart and let me fall cold to the ground to suffer, and he walked away with the knife dripping my blood all over the floor. The man wanted me to suffer. He knew that stabbing me in the heart would just end all the pain and suffering, he couldn't have that at all.

The only thing I could do was lay there and stare at the ceiling while my vision blurred from the pain. I could feel the blood flowing out of my body. I knew I was dying and there was nothing that could save me. I weakly called out for Tate, if I was dying, he was the person I wanted with me when it happened. Someone grabbed my hand and I saw Tate above me.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I should have protected you more." He whispered with tears in his eyes." He gripped my hand tighter now.

"It hurts." I barely managed to get out.

"I know, but you need to let go. You won't suffer as much if you just let go." He whispered placing a light kiss on my lips. "I will always be here for you. I love you Lily." He said coaxing me to let go.

"I love you too Tate." I whispered with my last stint of energy. I let my eyes close and I felt myself drift away and everything went black.

I opened my eyes again and now I was standing over my body. I looked down at my dead body. The knife wounds were still oozing blood, and my face was losing its color.

Someone grabbed my hand, I knew that it was Tate. I looked down at our intertwined hands, it felt more real than I thought it ever could.

Tate must have known this is what I was feeling, "It's a lot more real now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it could be this way." I said with tears in my eyes.

It doesn't even feel much different from life. The only noticeable difference was that Tate was a lot more real, but everything else was the same. Tate wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for a deep hug. He pulled away only to bring his lips to mine. The second our lips touched it set off a million sparks.

When we pulled away we both said, "Wow."

Tate then smiled, "Violet is right, you're my soul mate." He said.

"You talked to Violet about me?" I asked not really understanding why he would talk to his ex about his current love.

"Yeah, I needed some advice. She told me everything would be okay, since we are soul mates and she is right." He said pulling me into another kiss.

* * *

We watched my father drag my body outside and bury it in the backyard, it brought tears to my eyes. He couldn't at least properly bury me.

"Are you alright?" Tate asked grabbing my hand.

"I-I can't believe he actually did it. My own father killed me." I mumbled in complete shock.

He pulled me away from the window and held me in his arms, "That man is not your father, he is a cold blooded killer. That man is more of a monster than I ever was."

"Y-your right. He never loved me or my mother. He didn't even care about Kimmy's death." I realized as he hugged me tight and tried to comfort me.

"Come on, let's go get your mind off of that." He kissed me and pulled me towards my room. I nodded wanting to forget about my murder and the only person who could do that was Tate.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The next week Tate spent introducing me to the spirit world, which was a lot like the human world. The only difference was that I was forever stuck in this house, thanks to that man that was supposed to be my father. A real father would never kill his daughter the way he killed me. I absolutely loathed that man. Often I spent the day fantasizing about killing him. It would be a much bloodier death that mine, he deserves nothing less. Tate has to keep telling me that if I kill him, which I'm capable of, he will be trapped in the house with us and I don't want that.

Today I was sitting on the stairs, glaring at the front door, where I knew that wretched man would walk through any second.

I heard Tate sit beside me, "Baby you can't keep sitting here like this, its unhealthy." He said.

I chuckled darkly in response, "What's unhealthy Tate, is that he took my life from me. I'm only 18 years old. I will never be able to get married and have a family, or get my dream job. Those were all things I was looking forward to." I just let the tears fall.

Yes, I was still able to cry.

Tate pulled me closer to him and let me rest my head on his shoulder, "I know it hurts right now. Trust me it will get easier. You may not be able to leave, but you do have me here with you. You can be sure that I will never leave you. I fell in love with you the minute you stepped into this house and I never wanted you to leave me."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes and I knew that my love for you was real, because you made me feel alive again for the first time since I died. I'm glad we get to spend eternity together and I promise you will love it here with me. Hell, I'll even marry you." He sounded so romantic and I loved it.

"You really do love me, Tate. Well I love you too, and you're the only person that I would want to live in this house with. Would you really marry me?" That last part had to be a joke.

He smiled, "Of course I would. So what do you say, will you marry me Miss Andrew's?" I never thought I would see this day.

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes, so is it a yes or a no?" He asked slightly impatient.

"It's a yes of course." I said and that made him really happy.

"Then it is settled, next Halloween we will go to the chapel and get married."

"Yes, I like the sound of that." I answered. We decided to go celebrate out engagement after that.

* * *

My hate for the man who killed me only seemed to intensify. He would bring women into the house, make them wear my mother's wedding ring and clothes, and fuck them so loud that I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard them. After that he would kick them out like nothing had happened. Let's not mention the fact that Jennifer was in on all his games. She was often in the house whenever he brought these women home, and she would get a thrill of hearing them together. This just made me sick.

Today he happened to bring a girl who looked so much like my mom, but she looked a lot younger than her. Of course he told her to put on my mother's ring as well as her favorite dress. Then he claimed that it was a fantasy that he has always had, and claimed that he's never been married.

I sat in the kitchen as he took her upstairs. He couldn't see me because I didn't want him to see me. Tate was sitting beside me. I sighed when she started to scream.

"God, that man is so fucked up!" Hayden popped into the room out of nowhere. This was the first time I had seen her since I had been dead, "Oh and welcome to the house for eternity." She said with her stupid little smirk.

I ignored her words, but it didn't make her leave.

"Did he always play that fucked up game with your mom?" Hayden asked standing in front of the counter listening to them upstairs.

"How the hell would I know? Actually I don't even want to know." I spat at her. Why would she even ask a question like that?

Suddenly the screams of pleasure turned to screams of pain. All you could hear was her yelling 'STOP' over and over again.

"Well he's killing the slut." Hayden said before disappearing. Her suspicions were correct when we saw him dragging her dead and bloody body to the basement.

Moira appeared, "She's not dead yet. We need to move her off the property, so she's not stuck here. We already have enough whores stuck here." She was obviously referring to Hayden. So Moira, Tate, and I moved the poor girl off the property before she completely slipped away. That man has hit a new low.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Warning: **Sexual content in this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"God I wish someone would kill him. Torture him like he has tortured me and that woman." I said to Tate. We were sitting in the study, cuddled up on the couch.

"Maybe there is a way that you can kill him. On Halloween you can kill him off the property. Lure him someplace, then surprise him and make it gruesome. Of course this would have to happen after we get married of course." He suggested and I loved the idea.

There was a smirk on my face, "That is a brilliant idea. Thank you Tate." I said pulling him into a hot kiss.

He was disappointed when I pulled away, "You can't tease me like that." He said wearing a boyish pout.

"That wasn't teasing you. Do you want to see me tease you?" I stood up before he could answer, and I pulled off my shirt and let it fall to the ground. Then I walked to the stairs. Tate watched me curiously and I unbuttoned my jeans while keeping eye contact with him. I was at the stairs now.

He now got up to follow me, "Keep going, I'm really liking this show." He said stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I was now on the landing of the stairs now. I smirked at him before pulling off my jeans and I let them drop to the floor.

"Damn baby, keep going." He said stepping onto the stairs and getting closer to me. Just as he was about to reach me, I sprinted up the stairs. I turned to face him on the stairs. Looking into his eyes I ran my hands sensually down my body to torture him, and I could see that it really turned him on. The look on his face was hot enough to turn me on as well.

"Fuck Lily, that just turned me on so much. Stop teasing me." He begged finally reaching the top of the stairs.

"You're the one who asked for it." I whispered into his ear as he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. That kiss turned into a hot make out session at the top of the stairs.

Just as he was about to pull off my bra I pushed him away and darted off to my bedroom door, "Damn you are good at this." He said with a smirk upon his face.

"I better be." I said taking a step closer to my room. This is when I unhooked my bra, but I didn't let it fall off just yet, but I did take the straps off and just held it on. Finally I reached my door and he was a few feet away eyeing my body. I opened the door and stepped backwards into my room and he followed me. As he shut the door I let my bra drop to the ground, he liked that a lot.

"Okay I was wrong before, this is definitely teasing." He said hoping I would give in, but I didn't. Instead I walked up to him and pulled off his shirt, then I rubbed myself up against him. He grabbed my hips and helped me to do so.

"This is absolute torture. I need you right now." He growled into my ear as he held my hips tightly. My plan was working.

I backed away from him and started for the bed. Locking my thumbs on the hem of my underwear, I looked him right in the eye as I let them drop to the floor. That is whe he completely lost it and ripped his remaining clothes off before tackling me to the bed. His clothes were long gone so he slipped right into me and set out a fast pace, one that was sure to get me to finish quickly.

I didn't want to finish that quickly so I quickly pushed him off me before I flipped us over so that I was straddling him. Pulling him into a lust filled kiss I reached down and grabbed his length. I began moving my hand, pumping him and only managing to make him harder.

"Now you really are teasing me. Come one Lily, I can't take much more of this." Tate was trying so hard to contain his moans, but failing quite miserably.

"Oh come on, I was having fun." I managed to say before I positioned him at my entrance and slid down on his length. This caused me to let out a breathy moan. He always managed to drive me to the brink of insanity, he didn't even need to touch me that much to do it. I continued to pull myself up and down on him and his eyes just stayed locked on mine. At one point it got to intense and I had to bury my face in his chest to stifle my moans. He helped me to keep moving while I did that, and within seconds we had both reached our climaxes.

We laid in bed afterwards, with me laying in his arms as he held me close.

"I had no idea that you could torture me as much as you did. Damn that was hot." He said while rubbing circles on my bare back.

"Never really thought I would be doing that. You make me a completely different person." I looked up at him as I said this.

He had a sly smirk on his face, "It seems we bring out the best and the worst of each other."

"That is the truth." He pulled me into a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were spent with Tate and I planning my father's downfall. It was going to be hard, but it was something I was completely willing to do. Hayden would give us her snide little comments but like Tate would often do, I ignored her presence.

Violet would occasionally find me and we talk like old friends. Truthfully I felt a bit awkward around her, since she was Tate's ex. She seemed to notice and she kept trying to convince me that she was over him, and that she didn't mind us together. I could see that she still had feelings for him though, even though she tried to hide them from me. I wasn't so sure I could marry Tate when his ex-girlfriend still had feelings for him, it just felt completely wrong. I bought this up to his attention but he said he still couldn't see it, which made me wonder if he was truly over Violet himself. Could he be using me as an escape, so he doesn't have to face his true feelings? That idea didn't seem so far-fetched to me anymore. Honestly I don't think I could handle it if it was true, since I have fallen deeply in love with him.

So I was keeping my distance from him today, but he didn't seem to notice. Here I was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the window, wishing that I wasn't dead.

"What's on your mind?" I heard someone unfamiliar ask me.

I found Ben Harmon sitting beside me, "Why should I tell you?" I was being defensive because of everything I had heard about him.

He sighed, "Well I'm a psychiatrist for one, and also I'm willing to listen. I know that Hayden and Moira make me sound like a heartless man, but I'm really not like that at all. I would never do what your father did to my daughter. I care about my family and the people around me." I was pretty sure he was being honest.

I nodded at his words and continued to stare out the window, "What's bothering me is sort of about your daughter." I was feeling even more distant now.

"Let me guess, it has to do with Tate and Violet's past relationship?" He sounded like an expert, so I just nodded at his words. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about. It's been five years and they barely speak to each other."

"That may be, but I can see it in her eyes that she still has feelings for him. I'm afraid that I possibly see the same thing in Tate." This has been on my mind for a long while.

"Don't worry Lily, he loves you more than you know. I can see it by the way he acts around you. If anything you should talk to him and make sure yourself." Ben Harmon said.

I nodded at his words, still feeling that horrible sinking feeling you get when you know that you are right about something you want to be wrong about.

"Thanks, I will do that." I said before leaving the kitchen to find Tate ignoring the sinking feeling as I looked for him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Warning: **Graphic with quite a bit of angst.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

I found him sitting on my bed almost like he had been expecting me.

"Hello babe." He said pulling me onto his lap and kissing my lips.

"I need to talk to you." My tone was very serious and he could see that it was very important.

"What is it?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"Answer me truthfully, alright?"

"Of course." He said sounding a bit worried.

"Do you still have feelings for Violet?" I asked after taking a deep breath.

I watched his eyes and I saw something in them that I didn't want to see. He looked surprised but I think he was hiding the fact that he was relieved that he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore. My heart broke into pieces. I pushed myself off of him.

"I knew it." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't dare look up at his face now, so I ran out of the room. Ignoring him calling my name, I ran all the way down to the basement. All my fears have just been confirmed, who knows if he ever really loved me?

My thoughts were all jumbled, and all I wanted to do was disappear from the house. He played me and I wish I could say I hadn't seen it coming, but I had been warned all along. Something deep inside me told me that the only girl he would ever really care for and love was Violet. I could see why he would love her so much, she was absolutely beautiful and I could never compare to her, ever. They were perfect for each other, so why shouldn't they be together?

I was silly to think that anyone would actually agree to marry me. Wes proved that I was worthless, and my mother did as well when she left me with her psychotic husband. I never really mattered to anyone. My anger was building up, so I started pounding my fists into the cement. I might be dead but I could still feel the immense pain it was causing me, but I didn't stop. I deserved this. Every hit had me wishing that this pain could actually kill me for good. I deserved all of this. The pain, the heartbreak, the loss. There was no one to blame but myself. I knew I shouldn't have opened up to Tate so easily.

Blood was starting to drip from my hands, but I kept hitting the cement. Once I stopped that, I slid down the wall and start to bang my head into the cement. I did that until someone grabbed my head to make me stop, after that I just laid my head against the wall and kept my eyes closed. Whoever had stopped me was still holding my head, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. The emotional pain I felt was just suffocating me. I just hoped if I wished hard enough, I would actually disappear.

"Lily look at me." Tate said and now I knew it was him in front of me. So he decided to come down here to rub it in my face.

"No, could you just leave me alone." I whispered begging him to leave, but I did open my eyes. His eyes were filled with worry and regret.

"No, I need you to listen to me." He was forcing me to look into his eyes, and it hurt to do that.

"No no, I don't want to hear what you have to say." Then I struggled to get out of his grip, but he only held me tighter. The struggle only made me feel the pain that much more.

"I can't do that. Please will you just listen to me?" He begged and I tried to push him away again but it still didn't work.

Finally I stayed still and didn't answer him, "You never let me answer you before you ran away."

"Because I saw everything that I needed to know in your eyes." He still wasn't moving, and I still couldn't get out of his grip.

"Please let me explain. I don't know what you saw in my eyes, but I don't have feelings for Violet. My feelings for her died when she rejected me. You probably saw my shocked look because I couldn't believe that you would actually think that I still liked her. I thought that you knew that I love you and only you." Tate explained but I was finding it hard to believe.

"You're lying. Stop lying to me." I refused to believe him. Too many people have lied to me before. I guess I trust people way too quickly.

He frowned at that, "But I'm not lying. Lily I really do love you more than I could ever love anyone else. You are all I think about and I feel very protective of you. I'm constantly worried about you, and I blame myself for your death because I couldn't save you from that man."

His words were starting to get to me, "I hated to see you hurting like that, and I would do anything to have traded places with you. I'm in love with you Lily Andrews, and I won't leave you alone until you see that I'm telling the truth." He was getting emotional and I could see the tears in his eyes, "I love you so much that I want to marry you. You are the only girl that I could ever imagine as my wife. Not Violet, it's you and it will always be you."

I looked into his eyes and wiped his tears away, "I'm sorry." I whispered not knowing what else to say. Yes, I believed him but I was still be cautious. He would have to thank my past for that.

Tate pulled me off the floor and hugged me tightly, "Why would you think that I still loved Violet?" He said while still holding me close.

"She still has feelings for you, and the way you acted when I told you made me think that you did too." We had pulled away from each other and he was looking into my eyes. When I tried to look away he stopped me from doing so.

"Yeah I notice that she still has feelings for me, but she rejected me so I moved on. Also I didn't want anything to get in between you and me, because you mean everything to me." I now knew that he was telling the truth. "Trust me Lily, I love you and only you. That will never change." He was leaning his forehead on mine. I just nodded and stayed quiet, he already knew that I loved him and I didn't need to tell him that.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." He said picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my room, correction, our room. We stopped in the bathroom and he set me down while he started the shower.

After that he grabbed my waist and pulled me close, "What can I do to get you to believe me?" His voice was strained.

I sighed "I believe you Tate." I hated that I made him worry so much. "I'm sorry for all of that. I just have a hard time trusting anyone, and just the thought of you leaving me for someone else killed me."

"Oh babe, it's okay. I understand that, especially after everything you have been through. Just know that I will never leave you."

"I know that now. I love you, Tate."

"I love you too, baby." He said kissing my lips sweetly, "Come on let's get a shower."

We pulled away and he help me to undress. My hands were just beginning to heal now, so it wasn't as painful as before. I was grateful for Tate's help. From what I understand, being hurt as a ghost is like being hurt as a human except you heal way faster, which is a good thing. I stepped into the shower and he stepped in behind me. He helped me clean the fading cuts on my hands, then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I don't want you to ever feel like I don't love you or that you're not worthy of my love. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm happy to call you mine." He whispered as he buried his face in my neck.

This made me smile, "Thank you Tate." I said as he went on to kiss the back of my neck. It now seemed silly that I thought Tate would use me to hide his feelings. I guess what Wes did to me, has me doubting that someone could actually love me instead of using me.

He turned me around and pushed me against the wall, "Anyway what's not to love about you. Everything about you is absolutely beautiful and we are perfect for each other." He was kissing my neck again.

"Trust me, there are a lot of things not to love about me. How are we perfect for each other?" He was trying his best to distract me but I was trying my best not to let him do that.

"You're lying, so accept that I think you're perfect. We both came from such messed up families, that's what makes us perfect for each other." His lips found mine again.

"I guess that makes sense." I managed to mumble in-between kisses.

"Less talking and more kissing, please." He said pulling me into another one of his addicting kisses.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

These next two weeks before Halloween seemed to pass by very quickly. You could tell that everyone was getting antsy to finally get of the house for a day. Tate wouldn't stop talking about marrying me, and that made me very happy, especially since it showed me how serious he was about it.

I was thinking a whole lot about what it would mean marrying him. I have always pictured my wedding day being a small but very wonderful day. My mother would be there beside me and she would watch me marry the man I love. Never once did I think I would be where I am now. Somehow I was lucky, because most people once their dead, don't get a chance to marry anyone so they are stuck alone for eternity.

Also I couldn't help but to wonder how this would affect Violet. I had barely seen her since I thought that Tate was leaving me for her. So I guess she saw all of it. I felt bad because she would have to watch us together for eternity, she would probably hate me and regret her decision to let go of Tate.

In the early morning hours, I sat on my bed contemplating what was going to happen in a matter of hours. Out of nowhere Violet showed up next to me.

"I know what you and Tate are doing today. Just so you know I fully support the two of you." This took me by surprise.

"But don't you still have feelings for him?" I probably shouldn't have asked that, but I still did.

"I do, but I know that nothing can never come of it. Especially after what happened between us. Anyway I can tell he loves you so much, and I respect that." She explained giving me a kind smile.

"So, you don't hate me for it?" I was still a little unsure.

"No, of course not. I'm the one who broke his heart, and you came along and fixed it. In the end you have made Tate a better man."

"Thank you Violet, your approval means a lot to me." I said and she nodded.

"He is more in love with you then he ever was with me. You two are soul mates. Without you he would still be the angry and murderous Tate he was before." Her words made me believe I was doing the right thing, "Besides I may find my soul mate one day."

"I believe you can." I answered her and she smiled.

"Oh and don't listen to what Hayden or any of other ghosts have to say. They are only jealous that you guys have each other." I nodded and smiled at her words.

Then Violet's mom Vivien appeared in front of us, "I agree with my daughter. Marry Tate, you two are meant for each other." She said and now I was feeling really good about my decision.

"Thank you Violet and Mrs. Harmon."

"Would you like Violet and I to help you get ready for your wedding?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I would really like that. Come to think of it, I don't know what to wear." I hadn't even thought about a dress, I was just focused on everything else.

"Well I thought you would need a dress, so I found this for you to wear." Mrs. Harmon said unveiling a beautiful white dress. It was a short dress, that was all lace and had a bustier type top, and there was flowers sewn into the lace of the top and it flowed out just perfectly. It was really beautiful.

Dress

"Where did you find that dress? It is so beautiful!" I asked eyeing up the dress.

Vivien smiled, "I found it in storage. I'm guessing it belongs to a former tenant. I knew it was made for you when I found it." Vivien explained handing me the dress.

"Thank you so much!" I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back.

Violet and her mother helped me get ready for my wedding, and I was grateful for their help. I would have never been able to do this by myself.

Tate told me to meet him in the study when I was ready. I was really nervous of what he would think of the dress. Slowly I walked down the stairs, Tate was looking out the window when I entered the room. Almost immediately he turned to face me when he heard me enter the room.

His face lit up when he saw me in the dress, "You look absolutely beautiful Lily. This dress is perfect on you." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me close.

"Thank you Tate. You look handsome." I said noticing he was wearing a suit.

He pulled me into a quick kiss, "We should go get married right now." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house. It was the first time I had stepped out of the house since I died, and I will admit it was very weird.

It seems Tate had set up everything while I was getting ready. The chapel was decorated with white roses everywhere, it was really beautiful.

"It looks amazing. Did you do this by yourself?" I asked him as I looked around the beautiful room.

"Ben helped me while I had Vivien and Violet help you get ready. My sister also helped with the flowers." When he said this a really cute girl came up and gave me a hug.

"I'm Addy, his sister. It is really great to finally meet you Lily. Tate really loves you, I can tell." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you as well. You did an amazing job with the flowers." I commented and she nodded.

"Thank you, I had a feeling you would like the roses. Now go marry my brother." She said before walking off.

"Well it is time that we finally get married, my beautiful Lily." Tate said kissing my cheek, "See you at the altar." He whispered before going to take his rightful place there.

A man, I guess the preacher, seemed to appear out of nowhere. I'm guessing he was also a ghost.

"Don't be nervous sweetie." I heard a familiar voice say from beside me. I turned and found my mom standing beside me, wearing a smile.

"Mom!?" I couldn't hold myself back from hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss my baby girl's wedding, could I?" She said looking over my dress, "That dress looks beautiful on you."

This was unreal, my mom was actually here right beside me. I turned to see Tate watching us, he must have known she was going to be here because he had a smile on his face.

"Oh I also brought someone with me." She said pointing behind me. I turned and saw my little sister.

"Kimmy! Oh my god." I pulled her into a tight hug. Not only was my mom here, but so was my sister.

"Lily, I have missed you so much." Kimmy said hugging me tightly. She was still in her 9 year old body.

"I have missed you too!" I didn't want to let go of my sister.

"Just so you know. It is not your fault I died." She whispered into my ear, "I'm alright now that I have mom with me."

I nodded, "Thank you Kimmy."

This was such a happy moment for me, and in a few minutes it would only get so much better.

"So, is my little girl ready to get married?" My mom asked with a twinkle in her eye.

I smiled, "Yes I am. Will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked with hope.

"Of course I will sweetie. Here is your bouquet." She handed me a beautiful bouquet of white and red flowers, very fitting colors if you ask me. Kimmy was already seated with Violet and her parents. I also noticed a few other familiar faces in the crowd, including Hayden.

My mom led me down the aisle and kissed my cheek and left me in front of Tate. He smiled at me, and I couldn't believe I was finally going to marry him. The preacher did his thing and we said our vows and I do's, and then finally he said those magical words that solidified that Tate and I were finally married. Tate pulled me into am mind-blowing kiss and I heard cheers and clapping from the small crowd. We pulled away to see happy faces smiling at us.

"I love you, baby." Tate whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back before we went to greet everyone.

We ended up in front of my mom and my sister. My mom thanked Tate for allowing her to attend her daughter's wedding. I would have to ask him what he did later on tonight, and I would have to thank him for it as well.

My mom pulled me into a tight hug, "Make sure he suffers just as much as he made everyone else suffer." She whispered with a smirk. I knew she was talking about my father and I nodded.

"That is my plan." I said and her smirk got wider.

"It is his fault that our family fell apart. I'm so sorry that I left you with him. I never planned on doing that, it just happened." She explained looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it mom. You had your reasons, and I respect that. I'm just glad that you are with Kimmy. I love you and I'm glad you could be here today." I didn't want her to feel guilty for something that was my father's fault.

"I love you too sweetie! Now go enjoy your life with Tate. I can see he makes you happy, and I haven't seen you this happy since before we lost Kimmy." She kissed my cheek, "Oh and I'll see you next Halloween. Both of us will." She said making me smile. I bent down and hugged and kissed my sister goodbye. I was just so happy that I could finally see them both, and now they were both in a much better place.

Tate and I said goodbye to everyone else, since we had to go get ready for our plan tonight. We have been planning my father's death for a few weeks now, and I was sure that this was going to be the best way to rid the world of him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Warning: **Some graphic scenes as well as sexual content.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Our plan was to lure him to an abandoned park completely alone, where Tate and I would be waiting. To lure him there I called him pretending to be one of his sluts, and he agreed to meet us there. So we were sitting in the shadows, waiting for the bastard to show up.

"I'm going to make him regret every little thing he did to me and my mom." I said while holding the knife he had used to kill me.

"Me too baby. We are going to be his worst nightmare." He was wearing a sadistic smile and I loved it. I grabbed his hand, grateful that he was here to help me. "I will make sure that bastard never sees the light of day babe." He pulled me into a hot kiss.

"Good he deserves the worst pain imaginable." I mumbled against his lips, he smirked and continued to kiss me passionately. We pulled away when we heard someone walking towards the place where we were hiding. I looked up to see the man I despised walking like he had nothing to worry about.

"Showtime." Tate mumbled pulling me up with him. I gave him a quick kiss before I stepped out of the shadows behind that horrible man.

I was hiding the knife behind my back, "Dad." I called making him stop short.

He turned around and went white, "How are you here? I killed you." He asked trying to figure that out.

"Yeah you killed me alright. That's why I'm here. I'm going to make you pay for my death." There was an evil tone and I wore a matching grin.

Now he laughed in my face, "Like you could kill me bitch." He just continued to laugh at me.

"Oh, you just wait." I answered containing my anger. I saw Tate step out behind him. I took a step towards him, at this point I pulled out the knife. "You used this knife to kill me, and now I'm going to use it to kill you." I just smirked. I saw a little sliver of fear in his eyes, but he tried to hide it.

He stepped back again, "You won't get away." I said as Tate crept up on him.

"There's no way you can stop me." He snickered about to turn and run but he ran right into Tate's knife.

He stumbled back, shocked and scared.

"W-who are you?" He managed to get out.

I smiled now, "Dad, meet my husband, Tate." I said pulling Tate into a quick kiss.

"How are you married? I killed you!" He was most definitely pissed off now.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed him again, "Well he's dead like me. We fell in love and you know what happened after that." I added a chuckle.

"You're a whore." He spat out, which only caused me to stab him again.

Tate looked angry, "You don't call my wife a whore!" He kicked him to the ground, then he leaned down and stabbed him a few times. He was saving the last bit for me.

"This is for every woman you have hurt or killed." I stabbed him in his chest, but avoided his heart. His eyes were staring at me, but I saw no regret. "This is for mom." I said getting a little closer to his heart. "And this last one is for me." I said stabbing him right in the heart. He made no sounds as I did this. By the end of my stabbing session I knew he was dead.

Tate pulled me away from my father's body, "He's dead baby." He said pulling me close. I dropped the knife and held on to him tightly, "He can never hurt anyone else." He said kissing me and I kissed him back.

"Thank god. He fucking deserved it." Tate knew I was right.

"Let's go home to clean up and celebrate our marriage the way it should be done." He smirked and I knew what he meant.

I looked down to find my once white dress was now stained red, but I could care less.

"I like that plan." I said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the house.

* * *

The house seemed to be empty when we got back, I'm guessing they were giving Tate and I some alone time and I wasn't complaining.

He stepped into my room and placed me on the bed, "You were amazing tonight. Is it weird that it was a total turn on?" He asked with a laugh.

"Thanks, you were as well. Also, no I don't think so. Because I was pretty turned on myself seeing you get all possessive and murderous." He liked that answer.

"Well, I do have experience in that field." This made me roll my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I was being sly with him.

"Yeah I'm sure. Guess what else I'm a pro at?" I loved the smirk on his face.

"Not sure, what?"

"Pleasing my wife."

"That's for sure." I said with anticipation of what was to come.

"Well tonight will be the best you ever had." The way he whispered that, made me that much more ready for him to take me. "Trust me." He added sliding himself up to my lips.

He kissed me slowly but suddenly stopped, "I almost forgot. I got you something." He said reaching for something on the night stand. He handed me a small red box, I opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh wow, this ring is beautiful. Where did you get it?" I asked as he slid the ring on my left ring finger.

"My grandma gave it to me when I was born. She left a letter telling me to give it to the woman I loved. My grandfather gave it to her when they got engaged. I knew it was perfect for you." He said being really sweet.

"It's perfect Tate!' I pulled him into a passionate kiss, "Thank you." I added.

"Anything for you." Then he kissed me again.

"I love you more than anything." He whispered moving his kisses to my neck.

I moaned when he found my sweet spot, "You know I love you as well." I answered as he bit down on that spot making me moan some more.

"I know you do." He said as he continued his torture on my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, he smiled at this.

"I'm happy to be married to you Mrs. Tate Langdon." He whispered kissing my lips again.

"I'm glad Mr. Tate Langdon. Now will you stop torturing me?" He shook his head when I asked that.

I felt his hands slip under my dress, "Don't you know it's only half the fun?"

"How is torturing me fun?" He didn't answer, instead his hands found the way to the back of my dress. He unzipped it and started to pull it down my body.

He finally pulled the bloody dress off my body, he smirked when he saw the black lacy lingerie I had chosen to wear for him. "You're my perfect little angel." He kissed my collarbone and made his way down. Placing light kisses on the tops of my breasts and then continuing downward.

"I'm no angel." I said when he kissed my stomach, he was getting closer to the spot where I wanted him most.

"To me you are." He said pulling himself up to kiss my lips again.

I started to unbutton his dress shirt, he helped me and his shirt quickly came off. I felt his hands grip the back of my thighs and he pulled me closer to his body.

"Never in a million years did I think I would meet someone as amazing as you." He whispered as he pulled me into a really passionate kiss, I whimpered into the kiss as I grinded against him.

"I'm glad I met you." I answered, but voice was breathy from his actions. Then I moved my hands to get his pants off, and they came off pretty quickly.

"Just let me show you how glad I am to have met you." He said unclasping the strapless bra I was wearing.

His hands found their way to my breasts and he cupped them, making me moan at his touch. After giving them some attention he moved lower and stopped right above my lacy panties. He looked up at me with the biggest grin before sliding them off. The look on his face, told me he was enjoying it all and so was I.

"Already so wet for me." God that voice was so sexy. With an evil smirk he spread my thighs enjoying the view he had of me. He winked before he began sucking my clit causing me to moan out. No man had ever done this to me, so it was a new realm of pleasure for me. He continued to suck my clit and he ran two fingers down the rest of my heat before pushing into me and pumping me to the edge. He stopped right before I could climax making me moan and push him away.

After a little more torture I managed to get his pants off. He was more than ready for what I had in store for him. I grinded my soaking heat down on him and he moaned, and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Then he just filled me up and it was amazing. I mean sex was always amazing with Tate, but right now it was like nothing I had ever felt before. The way he was pushing in and out of me was somehow more passionate then it had been before. It seemed to prolong our climaxes for a little long. For the first time ever, I felt like there was a deep connection between us. Maybe because we were finally married. I belonged to him and he belonged to me, and that is how we would stay for what I hoped would be forever. We continued to rock until we hit our highs, and then we slowly came down. He pulled me close as we both lay exhausted from our night of pleasure.


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"So did I follow through in pleasuring you?" Tate asked as we both caught our breaths.

"Yes, of course you did. It was amazing hubby." I answered causing him to smirk.

"As it should be." Now he was just being arrogant but I loved it.

"Well milady, should we get cleaned up? Because right now we look like a bunch of murderers." He said while rubbing my back lightly.

"But that's just what we are." I commented causing him to chuckle.

"I know baby, but we must keep up appearances."

"Oh alright, if you insist." I answered as he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. We took our time cleaning up and paid a bit of attention to our other needs as well.

We had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a car door slam, I went to the window to see Jennifer strolling up to the front door with her keys in hand.

"Well it looks like we have some company." I spoke in a very dark voice.

Tate eyed me cautiously, "Are you going to kill her?"

"Hell no, I just want to scare the bitch." I answered as he let out a breath.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

The front door opened, "Michael baby, are you here?" I heard Jennifer yell as she shut the door.

"God she is so dumb. Doesn't she see his car missing?" I mumbled and Tate laughed at that.

"Mikey, I have a surprise for you!" She yelled again making me roll my eyes as Tate and I went downstairs.

Jennifer was standing in the kitchen looking dumb as usual.

I snuck up behind her, "If you're looking for my dad, he's not here." I spoke with pure amusement.

She turned and screamed when she saw me, "What the hell are you doing here? Y-you're supposed to be dead!" She screamed backing away from me.

I laughed, "I am dead. Isn't it obvious, I'm a ghost?" I was now just being a smartass which earned another chuckle from Tate.

"That's impossible, ghosts don't exist." She was shaking like a leaf.

"Oh but we do. This house is full of us." This made me more amused.

"T-that can't be." Why was this bitch not believing me? Here I am standing here, and I died.

Right then all my stab wounds appeared and Tate's bullet holes did as well, and they were oozing blood like the day we died. This was a little trick Tate had taught me, and now I was grateful for it.

Jennifer screamed even louder and dropped to the floor in horror, "Just stay away from me!" She was holding her hands up in defeat, she was still shaking and I was laughing at that.

"W-where is your father?" She asked looking away from Tate and me.

"Well you can probably find him in the county morgue. Of course he is probably still wondering the park where I killed him." I spoke in an evil voice.

"You killed him?!" She asked shaking a little more.

"Oh yeah, and I loved every second of it." Adding a smirk to that. "I'm being rude. Jennifer I should probably introduce you to Tate, my husband." I said grabbing his hand, he clutched it tightly.

Jennifer struggled to pick herself up off the floor, "You're fucking crazy." She said backing up to the door, but I quickly blocked her exit making her scream. She looked like she was about to cry. "Obviously your dad didn't finish his job. He was supposed to get rid of you for good." She was trying to sound brave now but she failed.

"I'm not going anywhere. He paid for what he did and you're next." I was using a sinister voice. The fear increased in her eyes, before she could break down I stepped away from the door, "But I don't want to get your blood on my hands. Get out of here and don't ever come back or you will be joining 'Mikey' in hell!" I spat out as she ran for the door.

Tate wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Baby you were amazing." He buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Thanks, do you think I scared her enough?" I asked watching her fumble to get in her car.

"Yeah, I think she's going to have nightmares for a long time." He spoke truthfully.

"Good, she deserved it. Especially since she knew about my death and acted as if nothing happened." There was hate in my voice.

Tate turned me around and placed me against the front door. He brushed my hair aside, "Do you feel better now?" He asked while grabbing both of my hands and holding them tightly.

"Yeah I feel a little better about my death now. I can rest in peace as everyone says." I said leaning into him.

"I know exactly what you mean. In fact ever since I have had you, I have felt more peaceful about my death as well." He admitted making me smile.

"Good, now we can both be happy together." I closed the distance between our lips. He happily kissed me back with just as much passion as I was giving him.

After a few minutes we pulled away and he held me close, "Tate, we have to make sure no one else dies in this house." I didn't want another person to go through what I went through.

"I want that too Lily, but the house is a magnet for murderers." He said that with the same sadness I felt.

"Can we at least try?"

He nodded, "Of course, we will try baby." He pecked my lips but before he could pull away I pulled him into a deeper kiss and he didn't object.

* * *

Everything seemed nearly perfect now that my father was dead, Tate and I had peace. The house stayed empty for a year in a half before they put it back on the market, so another poor soul could fall into its murderous trap. Tate and I did every possible thing to make sure the new tenants didn't fall into the same fate as the past tenants. That was a full time job in itself, since we had to stop any of the other ghosts from influencing them. Hayden was a particularly hard case, she tried numerous times to get past us but would fail.

The only thing that compelled me through keeping the house murder free was Tate, because even I had those murderous thoughts compel me. The house has a way of making everyone crazy, but Tate kept me grounded. We would continue to live in the house together and in love. He was my soul mate and without him I would be nothing. I love Tate Langdon with all my heart, and he loves me.


End file.
